Forbidden Love
by OperationCobra121
Summary: What Happens when a Married man That has been in a coma, and Falls in love with another woman while hes awake? This is My fanfiction for Once Upon a time on Abc, i dont own any of the characters. I love this show, Enjoyy,
1. The Beginning

_I can't get her out of my mind. After that day, where she left me at the toll bridge. I can still picture her saying,_

"The right thing wasn't to lead me on,"

Then sobbing away. I shouldn't of let her slip through my fingers. I really thought it was the right decision. Until I realized that I lost the love, I loved the most.

Th_er_e I was, lying on the ground dripping wet, with a women with the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen watching over me. And that short pixie cut hair that looks amazing on her, staring into my eyes saying everything's going to be okay. I believed her even though I don't where I am or who she is. I still believe her. For some reason, I have trust in the oddly familiar woman that appears to just save my life.

Suddenly, I found myself in a hospital bed, with nurses and doctors cramming my room with confusion and panic. All I could see was that beautiful dark haired woman staring at me behind the glass that separates us. Then this one blonde woman walked towards me, practically in tears, and tried to come to me, until Dr. Whale told her she had to leave. I don't even know who that woman is; the only person I really recognize is that dark haired woman. I wish I knew her name. So I can stop describing her and call her by her own name.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking of my savior. She was so pretty. And the kindness in her eyes just makes me melt every time she looks at me. I'm like a deer caught in headlights when she looks at me. I feel like I know her from somewhere that we have this sort of connection that I don't feel with anyone else. Except for the blonde woman with that red leather jacket and the long blonde curls that was with the woman with the short dark hair. But it's a different connection. I feel like she is related to me some way, somehow. But I can't quite put my finger on it.

Actually, I can't put my finger on anything lately. One, because I can barley move my left arm, because of a scar on my shoulder, and two because I can't remember anything. I have a bad case of amnesia. The doctor said that he doesn't know when it will ware off, or maybe it won't at all.

They also claim that a women that I feel absolutely nothing when I'm with her, Is my wife. I don't believe it. She looks happy when she's around me and all, but when she's around me, I wish it was the dark haired women. I know, that kind of sounds wrong, but it the truth. Her name is "Catherine".

She brought me pictures to help me jog my memory, but nothing came back. Just as I hoped, the dark haired woman turned the corner with flowers in her hand. She went to each bed and gave them flowers. I was in my own room watching the beautiful women making her way towards my room, taking her time. All of the sudden my heart raced as she came closer. It seemed to do this every time I saw her from the minute I laid eyes on her.

I guess Catherine was talking to me because when I looked at her she seemed confused. I was puzzled too.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I asked if you remembered our dog, Ajax?"

"Oh yea! CJay!" how's he been?"

"It's Ajax, David"

"Ohh... I knew that. Yeah, duh"

I guess she caught me staring at the girl in the window because she said "That's Mary; she saved your life a few days ago."

Days ago? I thought. It feels like seconds...

Suddenly, the doorknob twisted and the door opened very gently. I saw a woman, the same women that saved my life. Mary. That's a cute name. It suites her. She's so calm and friendly. I can't imagine any other name for her.

"Hello, Mrs. Nolan, Mr. Nolan, how are you feeling?" she asked with the sweetest voice.

I guess I must have been staring at her because she looked at me like she was waiting for something.

"He's doing fine. Just has a little distraction I guess." Catherine said.

"Oh, yea I'm doing fine. I guess I just have to get used to my name."

"That's completely understandable." Mary said with a weak grin.

Her grin was so cute. I couldn't help but smile.

She blushed. This made my smile even bigger. This made her blush more, and maybe a slight giggle here and there. All I know is that she is the most adorable thing. Ever.

Apparently, Catherine is completely blind because she didn't realize the connection Mary and I had at the moment.

Dr Whale turned the corner, and entered the room.

"Visiting hours are over, Catherine, it's time to go home. David will come home in about a week or two. But you can come visit tomorrow if you'd like." Dr. Whale said, with a smile.

"Oh, of course. I will most definitely be back tomorrow." she looked at David and gave him a kiss goodbye. His eyes were open, still looking at Mary, who was near the corner of the room twiddling with the ring on her finger. The ring seemed oddly familiar. Like it was his. But that couldn't be possible, could it?

Dr. Whale didn't say anything to Mary, because she was a volunteer there so she wasn't exactly visiting.

After Catherine left, Mary was about to leave until David said Wait! She stopped in her tracks and turned her head around facing David. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life a few days ago, I didn't quite get a proper introduction from you?" he smirked.

She laughed slightly

"I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. A school teacher by day, Volunteer by night. You?" she laughed.

"Well, considering I just woke up from a coma, my name is supposedly David Nolan. Ummm, I Was brought back to life by this girl named Mary, I hate the pea soup that they serve at this hospital, I'm a patient by day, and a secret ninja that lies in bed all night to protect his identity from evil witches that try to steal his soul and use it as a decoration on their wall. Interesting, huh?"

"Very. Quite impressive." Mary said shaking her head up and down, of course smiling, "And I'm secretly cat women. Who prowls through the forest searching for birds and lizards." she said in a jokingly sarcastic voice. She sighs and says "I'm glad I got that off my chest."

It was silent for a few moments until the two of them burst out in laughter at the same time. He loved to see her laugh. It made him melt like the wicked witch of the west when Dorothy poured the bucket of water on her.

"I should be going. It's getting late. I must be home soon to get some sleep, see you tomorrow, David?"

"Sure, Bye Mary, " David said. Trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

When Mary headed out the door, and turned the corner, David sighed.

They both knew that she didn't want to leave. And that was a fact.


	2. Hot Chocolate

Yay! It was the day David/Charming was checking out of the hospital with of course with Catherine. He just wishes he could just back and restart his life and go with Mary instead of Catherine. He knows that he has only known this women for like two weeks. But love is a crazy thing, and who knows when it can hit you. He just can't stop thinking about her.  
>For some reason he just loves the way she twists her ring when she's feeling down or sad or even left out. She seems to only do that when Catherine is around and show affection towards David. But she possibly couldn't have feeling for a man to have no Idea who he is, or could she? Anything's possible in Storybrooke.<p>

~~~  
>Mary's point of View:<br>I couldn't possibly fall for a man that doesn't know who he is, but with those beautiful eyes, and that charming smile. Oh heck everything is charming about him. I can't say that I exactly have feelings for this man that I had only met from 2 weeks ago. But he is just too charming. It's unreal. All of the other jerks and idiots that I have tried to connect with didn't have the exact connection like David and I do...

David has been Out of the hospital for quite a while. He's been living with Catherine for almost 2 weeks and he hates every minute of it. All she does is complain. He visits Mary and Emma a lot though. Especially on Tuesday's. Here's how it all started:

I haven't left Catherine's house since I first left the hospital. I don't even believe that I haven't gone completely nuts without seeing Mary Margaret in almost a week.

It's Tuesday- Mid afternoon and I finally left the house. Catherine was at work waitressing at the local bar. This gave me the opportunity to go find Mary and Emma. I kind of got lost until I saw a comfortable place down the street from the hospital and schoolhouse. I walked in and a waitress with the shortest shorts on, and the smallest shirt on.

"How may I help you? welcome to granny's I'm Ruby."

"Hello Ruby, nice too meet you. I was wondering where I could find Mary Margar-"

"Second booth to the right." she interrupted.

"Thanks, appreciate it."

"No problem," she replied with a smirk.

David went over to Mary and it appears to be Emma also sitting with her. They were reading the newspapers, and drinking, hot chocolate? He presumed. Mary was so beautiful. The way her ring sparkled in the sun. And her teeth were flawless. Everything about her was flawless how could she be single? Now that's something that is impossible.

"Hello, David!" Mary said with a happy tone. Have I been sitting here staring at them the whole time?

"Hello Mary, Emma. How are you?"

Apparently he didn't notice Henry sitting on the other side of Emma.

"Oh I'm so sorry, who's this little guy?" David asked.

"I'm Henry." an adorable little boy next to Emma blurted out.

"Oh hi, Henry," David replied not expecting Henry to blurt out like that. This made him laugh. Not giggle (;

"Hello David," Mary said in a soft tone.

"Hi David," Emma said not looking up from her newspaper.

David can't help but stare at Mary Margaret. She's so beautiful.

Emma asked David a question but he was too busy admiring Mary.

"... Rehab now? Was all he heard.

"I'm sorry what was that?" David asked looking down from embarrassment of staring at Mary.

"I asked if Mary was helping you with rehab still."

"Oh yea. Every Monday and Thursday."

"Oh that's fun"

"Yeah."

It got quiet for a while until Mary realized that David has been standing for a long time.

"I'm so sorry David; would you like to sit down?" Mary said while she scooted over and patted the red booth next to her.

"Why not?" he said while sitting next to Mary. He smiled at her. This made her blush. She tends to blush a lot. He doesn't mind because he thinks it's adorable so he tries to make her blush a lot. Every time he sees her. She can't help but blush. They obviously have feelings for each other.

"David, could I get you something?" ruby unexpectedly asked.

"Sure, Uhmm, could I have hot chocolate,"

"Sure, I'll bring it out in a second."

"Oh, and Ruby, can I have cinnamon in the hot chocolate of that isn't any trouble?"

"No no trouble at all, I've seen you joined the club," she said with a smile and walked away.

David looked confused. He looked at Mary, and she told him about how they have always eaten hot chocolate with cinnamon forever.

"Really? I don't remember much, but I do remember how I love hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Yupp." they all said right on cue.

"Here you go, David." Ruby said handing him his hot chocolate.

"Thanks, but can I get this to go?"  
>David asked Ruby.<p>

"Sure," she replied

"Wait David, Your going to leave?" Mary asked.  
>"No, Mary he just likes the cups that they give you when you order a drink to go," Emma replied with a laugh<br>"Actually I do like the cups they serve them in, and yea I'm gonna go. I was just looking to see what you were doing. I must go home and do the most exciting thing which is ... Relax!"

"I bet! But I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party were having tomorrow. It's just a little get together with some people."  
>Mary asked David, in a hopeful voice.<p>

"Of course. What time?" David asked with a grin.

"Umm, 6 o'clock."  
>"alright. Bye Mary, Emma Henry. See you all tomorrow?<br>"Yupp" they replied.

I love them. They feel like family. They feel like my family. I can't wait until tomorrow. The party's going to be fun.

_

"I told you! He's your prince charming!" Henry blurted out to Mary across the table.  
>"Now Henry just because he happens to have the same scar on his chin and he is very nice doesn't mean he's my prince charming.<br>"Yes it does! Do you think he's charming?"  
>"Henry!" Emma snapped.<br>"Ms. Blanchard please answer do you think he's charming?  
>"Well,"<br>"Mary Margaret! You think think he's charming!" Emma said looking at Mary.

By now everyone is staring at them. And Mary's face is red as a tomato. She's blushing like crazy.

"David and Mary sitting in a tree Kissi-"  
>"Emma Stop! I should be going now."<p>

Mary left completely embarrassed. Because she knew that he was charming. And so did Emma.


	3. What Just Happened?

**Hey Guys(: Thanks ****for adding my story to your favorites(: I really appreciate it. Leave more reviews telling me what you like about the story and what you don't, i will defiantly be looking forward to make some changes if i need too. (: I will be Updating the next chapter around after Christmas. Happy holidays!**

* * *

><p><em>Should I go to this party? I mean I probably will only know Mary and Emma, and Henry if he goes.<em>

I've grown very close to Mary, and Emma. We see each other every other day. Well, we see each other, sometimes. Now, every Tuesday, we meet up at Granny's and have our usual hot chocolate and talk about our day. Mary usually talks about her class, Emma usually talks about the Sheriff, and I just sit there and listen. It all started about two weeks ago. I will never forget the day Mary was assigned to my rehabilitation therapist.

* * *

><p>2 Weeks Ago:<p>

"David, you're free to leave the hospital." Dr. Whale said.

Finally! I thought. It's like a jail in here; I can't wait to get back on my feet again. I'm living with Catherine though. But it will be okay. Time will tell what is going to happen between us.

When we got to the house I got a call from, Mary! I answered the phone before it could ring more than once.

"Hello!" I said a little too excited.

"Hey, um David?" Mary said.

"Oh hi Mary Margaret. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you know that I will be helping you with Rehabilitation on Monday and on Thursdays for the next four weeks." Mary said, happily.

"Really? That would be great!" I said full excitement. I couldn't stop smiling. I get to see this wonderful woman more now! And this gives me the opportunity to get to know Mary and become closer with her. This has got to be the greatest day of my life.

Today is Sunday, so tomorrow I get to spend time with her!

"Great! When we have a session on Mondays and Thursdays, We will start at 4:00 because I have to teach from 7-2:30pm. I'm thinking we will walk for a half an hour and play sports of your choice for an hour. And that's pretty much it."

"Perfect! I guess I will see you, tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye David."

"Bye Mary."

When they hung up, David sat down. And just thought about how much fun they would have tomorrow and how much they'd get to know each other.

Katherine came in and startled David a little bit because he wasn't expecting anyone to come in.

"Goodnight David." Katherine said while giving David a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight"

David and Katherine sleep in different beds and different rooms. David would feel uncomfortable sleeping by Katherine because he doesn't really know her, because of his amnesia.

* * *

><p>The next day, David shot up like a spring bright an early. His wife had already gone to work, so he could do whatever he wanted. Well not necessarily, but he certainly didn't have to sit in bed all day. So he got right up and went straight to the shower. When he got out, he changed into black pants, and a black jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath. It was going to be cold for a while because it's winter. He looked at his clock, 11:37AM. Great. A long while until he got to see Mary Margaret. So, he went to kill time. Yes, by playing songs by Justin Bieber. He loves the song Baby. He thought about Mary when he listened to that song. Okay I'm just kidding. He didn't listen to Justin Bieber songs. He sang along to them. Okay I'm kidding again. But he did kill time by watching a movie. Just as he hit play, his doorbell rang. When he answered the door he was surprised to see- Emma?<p>

"Oh, hi, Emma.

"Hi David. You clean up nice,"

"Ha, thanks."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry, come in," they both sat on the couch.

"Thanks. I was wondering how you were feeling. I mean you seem better. You're all dressed up and stuff."

"Well, I guess you can say that. I'm doing fine. I start rehab today."

"Aha! That's why you're dressed up!"

"What?" David said pretending to be all shocked but they both knew what they were talking about.

"Who's helping you today?"

"Why you ask?"

"Daviddddddd. Who is helping you with your Rehab today?" Emma said all Happy while nudging David's shoulder.

"Oh fine. Mary Margaret is helping me."

"Ooooh. I see." Emma said winking.

"Emma stop!" David said laughing.

"So, what do you like about Mary?"

"Well, if you must ask, she has the most beau- what am I saying! Emma why must you put me in such awkward positions?" David asked Emma.

"Because it's fun."

"Oh I bet." David said laughing.

"Well I shall be going." Emma said standing up. "Have fun with Mary tonight." Emma said winking, again.

"Bye Emma." David said waving. "Don't let the door hit you in the way out!" David said before Emma shut the door.

Emma came back in, "Don't make me rip the door off its hinges and hit you with It." she said while shutting the door.

For some reason he felt a connection with Emma. A different connection then with Mary, though. He can't quite explain how he feels towards Emma. It's strange.

Time went by fast!

David left at 3:45 to go meet Mary at the hospital. When he got there, Mary hasn't arrived yet, so he figured he'd just sit and wait for her. He imagined what it would be like spending time with Mary and creating scenes in his head. When Mary arrived, David seemed so happy. He stood up and greeted her.

"Hey Mary!"

"Hello, David." Mary replied smiling.

David was deciding whether to hug Mary Margaret or shake her hand. So he just gestured his hand towards where the direction to a hiking path would lead to.

"Shall we?"

"Of course, let's go."

They both started walking toward the hiking path in the woods.

"So, we're going to walk around for a while until we've walked for 30 minutes. And then we'll play some sports."

"Sports?" David asked, surprised that Mary would be the type that played sports.

"Yeah, you know like Baseball, and Football. The kind with the ball that you throw around."

"Yea I know I know. But you play sports?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it's not that hard. Emma and Henry will be joining us. We'll meet up with them at the field."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah it will be fun."

After a moment of silence, Mary spoke, in a tone, that he was unsure if she should ask or not.

"So how is your relationship with Katherine?"

"Well, I guess you can say okay,"

"Why okay? What's wrong?"

"Well,"

"You don't have to answer that question. Forget what I said."

"No, it's fine. I'd rather get it off my chest."

Mary was now looking at David with concern. Their half an hour was almost over and they should be heading for the field by now.

"Well it's just that I don't feel anything. Like when she kisses me, I don't feel anything."

Mary looked disappointed when he said "Kisses". He knew that she had feelings for him. When they got near the toll bridge, the water looked crystal clear. It was so beautiful. And so was Mary.

"Oh, well Maybe you should talk to her about that then. Tell her how you feel. She's bound to understand."

"Your right thanks Mary."

"Your welcome David." Mary said blushing

David can't stop smiling when he's around Mary. He can't help but smile. He wishes she could be his wife. At least he would have feelings for her.

David wasn't thinking and leaned in to kiss Mary Margaret. Mary almost went with it, but then realized HE WAS MARRIED. She hated those words... She looked down at her shoes like they were the most fascinating things in the world at that moment. When David snapped out of his 'love coma' he backed away and felt completely embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. Did she really almost go along with him kissing her?

"We should go meet Emma and Henry at the field"

"Yeah, um of course." David said walking alongside of Mary.

They talked like nothing happened between them. They talked like regular friends. Joking and laughing. Although, Mary didn't stop blushing the whole time.

When they got to the field, Emma and Henry were sitting at the bench. When Mary and David approached the field, Emma could tell that they were falling for each other, which made her crack up.

"What's so funny? I want to laugh!" Henry said.

"Nothing kid. SO WHO'S READY TO GET THIS GAME STARTED?" Emma screamed which made everyone jump and then laugh. When everyone was together, all eyes were on David.

"So what sport do you want to play, David?" Mary asked.

"Baseball."

"Perfect. Girls vs. Boys we play until one of us forfeits." Emma said tossing Henry and David a glove. "Girls bat first."

"We'll go easy on you David." Mary said sweetly.

"I don't play easy." Emma said, smirking.

"Fine then. But don't cry when us Men cream you girls"

"Okay, now I'm not going easy on you." Mary said giggling.

"Fine. Let's play." David said.

Mary was batting first. It wouldn't work with only two people on a team, but there just messing around. Of course, David was pitching.

On the first pitch, Mary hit the ball, and it landed by Henry. Henry grabbed the ball and threw it to David. Mary was already running to first base when David caught the ball. David ran after Mary, but Mary was already right next to first plate. So David dived and almost got Mary, but missed by a second. "You're too slow for me David." Mary said laughing. She was out of breath by then.

She looked so cute in her kaki Capri's and t-shirt. She usually never would wear that. She only wore that because she knew that she would be active.

"Not for too long Mary Margaret." David smiled at her, and went back to his pitching spot and got ready to pitch to Emma. When Emma got up to bat, she winked at David. This made him laugh. When he pitched the ball, Emma decided to bunt. When she bunted, she ran so quickly in her leather boots. Mary was already at third base and Henry had just tagged Emma while she ran for second. Henry threw the ball towards David, and he caught it. Mary was so close to home plate, until David came neck and neck with her. He reached out to tag her but she dove into home plate. And they scored! After a while, Emma spoke up.

"Let's make things more interesting. How bout the Loser team has to give up a big secret but it can't be about just anything. Deal?"

"Emma!" Mary whispered.

"Deal." David said before anyone else could say something. David

and Emma shook hands.

After a while of playing, the boys for fitted sadly, 7-0.

"Hahaah! You lost! Now you have to share a secret!" Emma said cheerfully.

"David you really don't have to." Mary said concerned.

"I made a bet, lost that bet, now I'm sticking to it."

"So what's your secret?" Emma asked impatiently.

"My secret is, well, my secret is that I love Ma-you guys. You guys are like family to me. I guess that's not really a secret. But it's the truth. You guys have been so nice to me. Thanks so much all of you."

"Aww!" everyone said at the same time. "We love you too!" Henry said. "GROUP HUG!" Henry screamed.

Henry hugged Emma, Emma hugged Mary, Mary hugged David and David hugged everybody. He stared into Mary's eyes over Emma's shoulder. She stared at his to. They were both in a trance.

When the hug broke up, they were still staring at each other. It's like their eyes were glued on each other. Emma snapped he fingers in between their faces and was like "Hello?" we both snapped out of it and looked at Emma.

"They're trying to remember!" Henry whispered to Emma.

"I don't know what they're doing kiddo." Emma whispered back. "Oh yeah Henry its 5:50! I must take you home your moms expecting you at 6! David, Mary you coming?"

"Sure," they both said while following Emma to her small yellow car.

Henry sat in the front, Emma was driving and David and Mary were in the back. When Emma dropped Henry off she looked towards the back where Mary and David were sitting. "So, you want to go get drinks?" Emma asked.

"Only you Emma would ask us that. But I could go for a drink. How about you David?" Mary said.

"Sure, why not? Katherine won't be home till nine so what's the rush?"

When they got to Granny's, they all sat down at the bar.

"Hey. Can I get you guys anything?" Ruby asked.

"Six shots of your best alcohol."

"Sure. Be right back."

"Six Emma?" Mary asked with that are-you-crazy-look.

"Yeah. Two each. We can't get that drunk by two shots."

"I wasn't planning on getting drunk at all, Emma." Mary said with a chuckle.

"Well expect the unexpected." Emma said jokingly.

"Who's driving then?" David asked.

"Shi-ooot! Let me call the sheriff and see what he's up to."

"Ooooh, Emma and the sheriff?" David said teasingly.

"Don't get me started Charming."

"Excuse me?" David said laughing.

"Never mind" Emma said while laughing. She left the room to talk to the sheriff.

Mary was blushing.

"What was she talking about?"

"Nothing. It's just nothing."

"Tell me? Pleaasse?"

"Well okay, how do I put this, well Henry thinks everyone is a fairy tale character from his book and is cursed to live in the reality world were living in now. He thinks I'm snow white and your-"

"Prince charming." David said.

"Yeah, it's silly. I'll explain more later."

"Okay."

He liked being called a prince. And the best thing of all was being called Mary's prince. That would be so amazing. If only there were happy endings like that in real life.

"The sheriff is gonna drive us home. He said he doesn't want any of us driving if we had anything to drink." Emma said walking towards us.

"That's perfect. David and Mary said.

Just then the 6 shots came with 3 limes.

"I'm scared." Mary said holding a glass.

"Don't be. Let's all do one at the same time." Emma encouraged. "One, two, three!"

They all took the shots and looked at each other.

"Not bad." Emma said.

"Not bad at all" David replied.

"Shall we?" Mary said taking her second glass and raising it in the air for a toast. "Too our friendship!"

"To our friendship! David and Emma said.

"Cheers!"

Ruby came around again and took the empty shot glasses. "More?"

The group looked at each other and nodded. "Just three more" Mary said.

"Make that six more." Emma nodded to Ruby.

"Emma!" David and Mary both said. We're not looking forward to Getting hammered. I have to teach tomorrow!"

"Oh well! Just two more. It's only 6:30. You can go home and rest when we're done. You know you want to!"

"Fine! But no more after this!"

"Deal."

After they had four shots each, they were pretty drunk. There a funny drunk though. They don't bounce off of walls or stumble over though. They would just say things they usually wouldn't say if they weren't drunk.

Like David for example. David told Mary that she looks sexy in those pants. Now would David say that out loud? Maybe to himself. But not to Mary's face. They all were just laughing. Time went by. Of course they wouldn't remember anything tomorrow.

Emma called the sheriff to come pick them up. Emma sat in the front of the cop car, and David and Mary sat in the back. (Of course.)

When graham came to David's house, David was about to get out until Mary grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. It was a really quick kiss which snapped both of them right out of being drunk. What just happened? The kiss was so powerful.

"Oooooh!" Emma screamed. (She was pretty drunk,) (:

David went inside, shut the door and plopped on the bed. This could possibly be the best day of his out of a coma life. Did Mary kiss Him?

Did I just kiss David? Emma went straight to bed. I closed the door behind me. And slid down the door and sat on the ground. What just happened? I'll probably forget in the morning. But did I really just kiss him? I went straight for the phone and called him.

What

Just

Happened?

* * *

><p><strong>BABAM! I'm sorry that the party wasn't in this chapter; it will probably be in the next chapter, I just thought I'd show you what happened before they went to Granny's Diner. And make things more interesting. Hope you enjoyed!(: I have a lot more ideas for this story! Have faith in me!(:<strong>

**Oh and I don't think i will be including the Fairy Tale World in this FanFiction, but im not quite sure. We'll just see how it goes from here. (: **


End file.
